Taste
by Brokencydeven
Summary: Golden Age (pre-war). Orion Pax/Megatronus. Sticky, oral, tactile.


**A/N: **Set in the Golden Age (pre-war) of Transformers: Prime. Megatronus/Orion Pax. I _am_ alive. _Wow_. Plot? Of course not. Just a random fic of Orion getting eaten out by Megatronus.

**Rated: **Mature. Teen(+).

**Warnings: **M/M. Form of interface. Tactile(?).

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Transformers.

* * *

Gladiators were _hardly_ recognized for their tenderness. Especially during any form of interface. Megatronus however decided to prove this socially spawned rumour otherwise to his friend, Orion Pax. Each pleasure driven moan and whimper sounding from the young clerk's soft vocals indicated this well.

Modestly shaped peds spread wide for Megatronus. The base of each silver foot attempted delving into each side of the berth, but both were too drastically stretched over the gladiator's massive shoulder armor to actually reach the metallic berth.

Orion quickly over came that matter, however, too distracted by the rippling sensation of Megatronus' thick glossa lapping away at the highly sensitive pleasure nodes aligning the anterior fold of his taut port. Blunt digits mapped out the archivist's lower frame, groping and soothing over the mech's blue aft and inner thigh plating as his glossa worked.

The strong, considerably unknown and unrecognized pleasures threatened Orion Pax, energy crackling inside his valve and sparking against Megatronus' hungry glossa in a result of the intense building friction.

"Hnn," the librarian whimpered, his thinner digits clenching into fists, hung over his tossing helm.

His entire frame practically trembled, lifted off the berth by Megatronus. The gladiator's straight white denta plating gently bit down on to the interior mesh, playing in with his glossa. Orion Pax could only scream, vocals drenched in static. Gasping for a ventilation, the clerk shuddered.

"Megat-tronus.. _Ah_," he choked out, back strut arching at the new sensations flooding his sensory nets.

Hips ground up into the gladiator's chin, desperately wanting_ more_ of the erotic feeling. Denta continued sucking on Orion's mesh, glossa slowly making its way in and out of the dripping wet opening. The archivist's kicking and bucking distracted Megatronus, so his only instinct was to hum against his warm mesh. Deep vocals made contact with the valve, causing it to vibrate.

He held Orion by the waist, shoving his body into the berth to restrain him.

Humming into Orion seemed the only way to truly get his point through, however it only resulted in Orion getting louder. The clerk's cooling fans ripped online with a heavy gust of whirring air. Echoing loud, the fans seemed to over sound his statically worn vocalizer, quietly begging for more by digging the base of his left ped into Megatronus' accent back, arching his own off the berth yet again.

His internal drafts elicited the deep arousal within the otherwise modest clerk, compelling continous clicks and warnings of a thorough system overheat. Overload above all else still threatened Orion Pax, promising to cease all he enjoyed at the moment.

The sensations of being touched in such a manner and explored inside and out usually did not interest the archivist. Now it seemed to be all he craved. The desire pulsed through him, provoking him to indulge. His small servos lifted, resting on his flat abdomen. Curious digits grazed down the hot metal, trembling with arousal before even reaching his interface. One grasped at Megatronus' silver helm, applying the right amount of pressure to make the gladiator's glossa delve deep into his dripping valve.

Whatever steamy lubricants did not make it into Megatronus' wide mouth instead quaked down his thighs and piled on to the metallic berth beneath them.

Orion's digits curled on to the side of the gladiator's sharp helm, lifting his hips against the warm lip components. His other servo snaked towards the upper nodes aligning the anterior nodes left untouched for awhile. They climbed over a node, a single digits pressing into the exposed seam.

Orion only managed to owe himself an abrupt scream, arching back once more at the flooding sensation. As Megatronus saturated his valve with his mouth, Orion experimented on his own.

The gladiator practically assaulted the clerk's valve by licking, biting and sucking on the different folds of mesh. He set off nearly every sensory node he could find here and there; inside and out. Orion on the other hand, nearly cursed aloud as two of his own digits pulled over the highest node. He wailed and cried out as their exploring unified.

A deep sucking noise and the wanton moaning of Orion's young vocals filled the small room.

Yet as captivating as the clerk's shudders were to Megatronus, the gladiator decided it was best to hush to mech.

Soft blue optics dimly onlined, offering a gaze up towards Orion. Placing a strong, open mouthed kiss upon the archivist's valve, Megatronus allowed his parted lip components to then hover over the exposed interface. This cease of friction admittedly annoyed Orion. He frowned at the momentary loss, blue helm raising from the berth as his breathlessly intaking steadied.

Sternly glaring down at Megatronus with a desperate flash in his pleasing optics, Orion continued touching himself. The gladiator's own stare cut to the digits running and pressing down on nodes, rubbing against seams.

How ever so chaste Orion Pax was, he seemed to be quite immaculate when it came down to his own personal desires. The close view astounded Megatronus, quickly bringing about a wide smirk on his smooth, wet lip components.

Megatronus huffed, "Mm. No," he decided, chin scraping against Orion's valve.

"I thought... you had.. stopped?" the clerk explained through a shaking jaw as Megatronus' servo grasped on to his wrist. Pushing it up, Orion relaxed back. He gazed down at Megatronus with concerned optics.

"I am not done with you, Orion," Megatronus assured, lowering his helm once again. "Not yet."

A cold gust of air then blew over Orion's port, causing the clerk to groan and arch. His blue helm fell back against the berth, peds wrapping around Megatronus' shoulder armor.

"Do.. not stop," he pleaded.

Megatronus then released a hot ventilation, following it with another cold blow and the contact of his glossa pressing into a fold. "Stop what, my friend? This?" he demonstrated, repeating the cycle again expect considerably slower.

Orion cried out, his own denta plating nipping the corner of his lip component. "_T-that_.. More," Orion asked. "Please," he beautifully finished.

The servo that was previously moved away rested over his spark chamber, digits curling over his red chassis.

"Oh, _Primus_."

Megatronus hungrily widened his mouth over the valve, straight denta piercing into the throbbing, wet mesh. Orion's spark pulse accelerated as the bittersweet sensation engulfed his sensibility. The bite inflicted pain as well as pleasure, awarding Orion the heavy impression of confusion.

Was it supposed to hurt that _much_? Was that even as hard as Megatronus _could_ bite?

The librarian denied himself the answer and continued grinding up into Megatronus' open mouth. Overload was too close, Megatronus could taste it. He took his own sweet time to admire each arch and spasm Orion Pax displayed. Strong servos pinned the clerk's hips to the berth, glossa digging into the mesh and twisting up merely to explore. To remember the sweet, young taste of Orion.

Megatronus frequently bit and kissed Orion's valve, oscillating his pattern to increase friction and further threaten a noteworthy overload.

Orion's chassis rose as well as his back, pushing his valve into Megatronus and ex-venting heavily, "_Ahh_," his intakes softly whined. "M-Mega-"

The librarian's moans were choked, as if occurring too frantically to keep under his own vocalizers' guidance. His helm sunk into the berth, blue chin in his air and his lip components parted as if gasping for air. Ventilations were deep, slow even, attempting to cool himself. His systems seemed as if they might've imploded if his intakes remained so abrupt. However it only took the sucking and vibrating breath of Megatronus to reanimate his hot and rapid venting.

Hot pools of lubricants burst from the inside of Orion's valve, splashing against the gladiator's chin. Electricity crackled from the intense sensations, heat charging from the archivist's narrow frame. Warnings pinged him, "I.. M-Megatronus.. I am-"

It was all so _much_, so passionate, that overload struck Orion. The clerk's lower frame seized up against Megatronus, moaning and clenching his denta plating. His processors broke out in a series of white energy, blank for the longest klik before fading to black. Optics were squeezed tightly shut, offlined and spent. Decrepitating from his frame were azure licks of static and energy.

Orion shuddered, back still arched high off the berth. His optical ridges were raised to a slant, vocals still rumbling in dissipated arousal. The gladiator brought his servo up, clenching it into a fist and pressing it into the berth to raise to his knee struts. He bore down with hunger at Orion Pax, offering a satisfied smile. His glossa ran over his bottom lip component, optics narrowing down at his exposed little clerk. He truly took in every arc; every spasm of electrified energy.

"Good?" Megatronus asked, presenting his servo.

Perhaps to plant a kiss on those widely parted lip components, or perhaps to merely help his spent friend up. Orion nodded slowly, laying on the berth with peds cleaved apart and servos bending on each side of his blue helm. Plating rose and fell with each cooling intake, an appreciative smile making its way on Orion's lips.

"Thank you.." he replied with full, innocent optics.

A single red servo lifted, ebony digits slowly grazing up Megatronus' forearm. "I am.. very grateful," the clerk awkwardly reassured.

Megatronus stood on both knee struts, offering an only nod before sliding beside Orion Pax, resting on the berth with a heavy thud. "Anytime," the gladiator breathlessly replied. A brief chuckle emanated from his vocals.

Orion sat up, turning his helm over. Curious blue optics fell over Megatronus' larger frame. His helm tilted to the side, finding himself transfixed on the scene. "Yes. I was honestly contemplating.. _perhaps_ I could... return the favor?" he blinked, optics falling to Megatronus. A small naïve smirk made its way on to Orion's smooth, delicate lip components.

Megatronus' optics flickered online and disbelief washed over him for a nanoklik. His gaze met with Orion's, and he was instantly sold on the idea.

* * *

**A/N: **Sequel? Yes, no? Orion really kind of wants to "return the favor". And I really kind of want to write that. I literally wrote it all today, sorry if it wasn't very good. One of those "1 day written fic" things. Which never happens, I merely got lucky. Review?


End file.
